Verena von Engelbrecht
Verena von Engelbrecht is a Duchess as well as a former member of the Blue Striders. She was at one point human, hailing from Lostristein in the Lesser Kingdoms, but was bitten and turned by a vampire during the Lightwar. She is now currently a mercenary, roaming Anvaris as she looks for a cure for her affliction. History Verena was born into the noble house of Engelbrecht, on their estate north of Unity Point in the lesser kingdom of Lostristein. Her father, Caspar von Engelbrecht, was a Duke, aristocrat, and renouned knight in the army of the Lesser Kingdoms before being forced into retirement due to a crippling disease that confined him to a wheelchair. Her mother, Caspar's wife of 12 years, died giving birth to Verena and her twin brother Ulrich. Verena and her brother Ulrich grew up in a lavish, comfortable lifestyle. The Engelbrecht's had been around for generations, well before the unification of the kingdoms (and having took part in the unification itself.) The noble art of knighthood ran deep through their bloodline, and it was no exception with her brother. He studied under the watchful eye of his father, though he could not fully teach him the ways of a knight due to his inability to walk. Verena on the otherhand was taught to be a proper lady, which did not sit well with her as she grew older. During her teenage years, Verena would learn the art of the sword on her own, practicing with her brother when their father was away dealing with business. She became rather talented with a rapier, the true sword of the aristocrat, whilst her brother mastered the shield and longsword. She also grew rather adept in the use of a musket, practicing with it whenever her father would invite neighbors and guests over for parties and events. Eventually, Ulrich would enlist in the army of the Lesser Kingdoms. Verena however was stuck as something she never wanted to be. She wanted to be like her brother. Have a chance to honor the Engelbrecht name herself. Her father of course did not allow her, wishing that she remain as a lady like her mother before her and eventually marry another noble. Soon enough, the Lightwar began. Her brother was sent off to war, assisting in the fight to destroy the armies of Kodan the Dark. Leaving Verena at home. She wouldn't stand for it, however. She didn't want to sit on the sideline while her brother marched off to war. She wanted to fight. Eventually, she heard that some of the other upper class aristocrats were gathering together for something big. She decided to join them, as they all met at the Silver Harp, an upscale tavern in Unity Point. Here, she would become one of the founding members of the Blue Striders. During her time as a Blue Strider, she assisted in the fight against Kodan's dark forces through scouting missions. Eventually, on one cold winter morning, she recieved word that her brother Ulrich had perished in combat. Later that day, during a scouting mission, she and a pair of her comrades engaged a pair of vampires in the dark forest of Ashwood near the border with the Northern Waste in northern Varos. Her comrades were quickly dispatched, cut down and drained, leaving her to fight the pair of vampires alone. She put up as much of a fight as she could, but was eventually taken by one of the vampires. After being bitten various times, violated, and left behind, she found herself on the brink of death in the winter snow. A few days later, a group of scouts found only the corpses of her comrades. She had somehow survived, and had disappeared. The scouts searched through the nearby woods, but couldn't locate her. Word was sent back to the Blue Striders, as well as her father, that Verena had been killed. The news that both of his children had perished devastated Caspar, eventually driving him mad. He shot himself three months after Verena's disappearance. Verena reemerged months after the Lightwar ended, having hid from civilization as she had become like that of her attackers. A vampire. She had fed on animal blood to sustain herself, and eventually restored her appearance enough to the point where she could blend in better with others. She reacquired clothing, hidding her bite marks under a silky white scarf, and reacquired the weapons that she had lost as well. She intended to rid herself of this affliction she had been given, as well as hopefully gaining vengeance on those that cursed her with it. Thirty years later, she still searches, though hope of a cure has now dwindled to near nothingness. Weaponry Dwarven Flintlock Musket Rifle Verena's primary ranged weapon is a flintlock-style smoothbore musket that she purchased from Dwarven gunsmiths. It has been personalized to suit her tastes. Engelbrecht Steel Rapier A rapier acquired from the Engelbrecht estate when Verena returned home (to find it in shambles), she uses it for close range combat. The sides of the blade have been sharpened (technically converting this rapier into a war rapier), to allow for cutting moves along with the typical piercing jabs. She is masterful in its use. Verena-Rifle.png|Verena's Flintlock. Verena-Rapier.jpg|Verena's Rapier. Abilities Vampiric Healing As Verena is a full fledged vampire, she has acquired various vampiric powers such as enhanced strength and senses. She also posseses unnatural healing, able to quickly regenerate any damage afflicted to her form. Be it a stab through the stomach, a gunshot to the head, a hand getting chopped off, she can heal it simply with time. Effect: Health regenerates +5 points every turn. Magic healing spells do not work on Verena, though potions do. If knocked unconcious, cannot be revived until battle is over. Perforation Verena has mastered the use of the rapier over the years, perfecting the jabs and thrusts commonly performed with the weapon against a variety of targets. Every armor has its weaknesses, such as faulty construction, impure metals, soft joints, cracked plates, and so on. And she knows exactly how to exploit these weaknesses, with the proper force and just the right thrusting angle. Even magically enhanced armors fail with the proper use of force. per Battle ability: Damage to enemy is doubled upon use. Ignores both armor and magically enhanced armor. Media Verena-PreVamp.png|''Verena (Pre-Vampirism)'' Verena-Vamp.png|''Verena (Vampiric Form)'' Category:Characters